


In The Act

by PearlButterfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Sirius Black, Exhibitionism, Fluff, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Smut, Top Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlButterfly/pseuds/PearlButterfly
Summary: It wasn’t that they were unable to keep their hands off of each other at all times, they just preferred not to. Why waste a perfectly good opportunity, as Sirius would always say.Or: Four times people walked in on Remus and Sirius' love-making.





	In The Act

It wasn’t that they were unable to keep their hands off of each other at all times, they just preferred not to. Why waste a perfectly good opportunity, as Sirius would always say.

Most people probably believed it was his idea and his doing, corrupting Remus with his inability to keep his lust at bay. Sometimes they were right, but Remus wasn’t quite as prudish and proper as he had been perceived to be back at school.

James and Sirius had always been the main troublemakers, the loudest voices that drew most of the attention. Peter wasn’t as loud but he certainly got in on their mischief too, so the three of them were always the main suspects. This allowed Remus to slip behind the scenes a bit more, getting up to no good with the others but not being implicated nearly as much.

When he began dating Sirius in fifth year when they approaching their sixteenth birthdays, the sighs of relief from the Hogwarts professors were audible. Maybe being in a relationship with one of the best students in his year would curb Sirius’ wild ways a bit. It was even Sirius who initiated their very first PDA in the Gryffindor common room one evening by clambering into Remus’ lap and snogging him senseless.

If only they knew that Remus’ control and sensibility went out of the window when it came to Sirius. Yes, the mischievous black-haired boy had his werewolf boyfriend wrapped around his little finger, but that didn’t mean he made all the decisions. In fact, he revelled in the dominant side of Remus that only he could bring out.

All sense left Remus’ brain when he was kissing Sirius, gripping his body closer to his, tugging at his hair, loving those little whimpers that he knew were just for him. It didn’t matter where they were, Remus was quick to pin Sirius down against any flat surface they could find and have his way with him. They were both fuelled on by the constant risk of someone walking in and catching them. That made it even better.

***

The first time, it was James and Peter who caught them at it.

That was inevitable really, given that the four of them all shared one dorm room. Of course, James and Peter knew that their fellow Marauders were dating before anyone else did. They had been placing bets on it in secret. When James found out that it was actually Remus who made the first move to confront the sexual tension between them, he grumbled something inaudible and slipped a galleon across the table to a smug-looking Peter. Apparently James had been banking on Sirius’ effortless confidence causing him to ask out Remus first, but it turned out Peter was right to assume that Sirius loved playing hard to get and teasing Remus.

He had been teasing Remus for all of that day, making not-so-subtle innuendos and inappropriate gestures when no one else was around. He had had to sit across the table from him at dinner, watching Sirius shoot those seductive glances at him that he knew made Remus want to take him over the nearest piece of furniture. Perhaps that’s what he was hoping for.

Remus announced to the others that he had some work to be finishing that evening, so he wouldn’t be able to accompany them on the latest quest: James’ twenty-fourth attempt at seducing Lily Evans.

“Twenty-fifth actually,” Peter corrected him. “I’ve been keeping a tally.”

“Thanks for that Pete,” James replied.

Sirius threw a brotherly arm over James’ shoulder. “Aw cheer up Prongs. Maybe it’ll be twenty-fifth time lucky. And if not then you’ll go down in history as the most rejected wizard ever.”

“You’re not helping either Pads.” James elbowed him playfully.

“Well I’m afraid I won’t be able to help much tonight either.”

Remus raised an eyebrow. “Oh, really? And what are you planning on doing instead?”

“Not plans, my dear Moony. I’ve got a date with detention.”

“You never said,” Peter inquired. “What lesson? What did you do?”

“You know me, Wormtail, I just happened to be nodding off in Charms.”

“Conveniently the only lesson you don’t share with any of us,” Remus pointed out.

Sirius glared at him, telling him with his eyes to stop questioning his story. It was obvious he wanted to spend an evening alone with his boyfriend in the dorm. Remus did too; he’d finished his essay a week ago, as he always did. James and Peter seemed to buy both stories.

James slung his arm around Peter’s shoulder as they started walking away. “Just me and you then, Pete. Now, you’ve got to make me look good in front of Lily. Maybe you could…”

Remus didn’t look back as he headed for their dorm, but he could hear Sirius following him. It was only once he heard the door close that he turned and, reflexes quick thanks to his werewolf-enhanced body, pinned Sirius up against it.

“Skipping detention then?” His voice was muffled due to the kisses he was pressing down Sirius’ neck, stopping every now and then to nip at his skin and leave a mark. “You can get in more trouble for that, you know. One would think you liked being punished.”

Sirius moaned softly, tangling his fingers in Remus’ tawny hair. “Only by you, Moony.”

“And what am I punishing you for tonight?” His hands were untucking Sirius’ shirt and working on unbuttoning it, tossing his tie onto the floor.

“I-I don’t know.” Sirius’ puppy-dog innocent eyes would put Padfoot to shame. Usually they worked on Remus, but now he was playing along, trying to rile his boyfriend up even further.

“I think you do.” Remus pushed Sirius’ shirt off his shoulders and gripped his waist, welding their bodies together. “You’ve been teasing me all day, practically begging me to fuck you. Would you have liked that, hmm? If I’d just bent you over the table at dinner and taken you there for everyone to see?”

Sirius moaned again. “Yes. Remus, fuck, please.”

“Yeah?” Remus began to kiss down Sirius’ chest, hands still keeping him firmly in place. “Let them see what a needy little whore you are for my dick? Let everyone know that I’m the only one who gets to claim you like this?” One of his hands slipped down behind Sirius to squeeze his backside.

Sirius threw his head back against the door, not caring if anyone passing by could hear them. “Please Moony. I want you, want you so badly.”

Remus moved back and then propelled Sirius forwards onto his bed. When Sirius reached up to close the curtains around the bed, his boyfriend stopped him by seizing his wrists and pinning him back down.

“But what if-“

“What, Sirius? What if Prongs and Wormtail come back early and catch us at it? No curtains, no silencing charms.”

Sirius didn’t argue back because he loved Remus’ dominant side. It was most prominent in the days leading up to the full moon when the wolf was preparing to come out. He became more possessive, rougher, and even physically stronger. James might tease him about it but Sirius would do anything Remus asked.

Remus began working at taking his own shirt off, not stopping him when Sirius leaned up to help him. Next both of their trousers were removed and thrown onto the floor, along with their boxers. Remus wrapped a hand around both of them, creating a steady rhythm and friction that made Sirius see stars.

“If I wasn’t so desperate to be inside you I’d make you beg,” Remus hummed. He grabbed his wand from the end of the bed and quickly spelled the bottle of lube they kept in the nightstand towards him. Slicking up his fingers, he slid the first inside without much resistance since he was still fairly loose from the night before.

“More Moony,” Sirius moaned, moving his hand back down to wrap around Remus’ impressive erection. He half expected Remus to knock his hand away for not following instruction, but his werewolf boyfriend allowed it this time because Sirius was rather skilled with his hands.

Soon Remus had three fingers inside Sirius, who was writhing on the bed and begging to be fucked. “Come on Moony, I know you want to.” His teasing voice was breathy.

Remus gave a soft laugh, turning Sirius onto his hands and knees. “You’re lucky that you’re right.” And with that he lined himself up and slid inside, hands squeezing Sirius’ hips, pressing his scarred chest to his back.

It didn’t take long for them to settle into a rhythm, Sirius gripping the sheets beneath him, Remus bracing himself with one hand and using the other to move Sirius’ hair aside to nuzzle at his neck again. Sirius could feel a familiar heat curling in the pit of his stomach, pleasure shooting through his veins like blood. Remus kept snapping his hips at that same unrelenting pace, murmuring inaudibly.

“Close, so close,” Sirius whispered.

Remus wrapped his hand around Sirius’ length, impossibly speeding up even faster. “Want you to come while I’m inside you. I’m nearly there.”

Sirius’ cries got more urgent, Remus almost growling in his ear, the bed hitting the wall now.

Remus pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s ear. “Come for me.”

Like a switch had been flipped, Sirius did, clenching tightly around Remus as he continued to pound into him. Remus tugged Sirius’ body close to his chest when his arms gave out, hands gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises as he came inside him, filling him up.

It was at that precise moment that the door to the dorm opened. Peter walked in first and looked at them, pausing for a moment with his mouth open before leaping backwards into James’ arms with a squeak to rival his rat animagus. James stumbled through the door bearing both of their weight and groaned when he observed his two other friends. Remus quickly leaned forward and tugged the curtain at the foot of the bed shut.

“What happened to work and detention then?” James called, placing Peter back on his feet as the couple hurriedly pulled on their clothes again.

“Didn’t expect you to be back so soon,” Sirius mumbled. “Remus started it!”

“Ha! I believe that’s another galleon you owe me Prongs,” Peter said triumphantly.

Remus tugged the curtain back open again when they were both decent. “Another bet?”

James sighed but dug into his pocket to give Peter his winnings. “He bet that you were the more exhibitionist partner. I mean, we all know that Sirius is a bottom-“

“What do you mean all?” Sirius interrupted.

“-but I expected he’d be, I don’t know, less submissive, I guess.”

“I’m glad we’ve established that then,” Remus smiled.

Peter flopped back onto his bed, sliding the galleon under his pillow and then opening a small notebook and scribbling something in it.

“What’s that?” Sirius asked, still lying back on the bed.

“The tally is at twenty five now,” Peter informed them. “Don’t think James will be getting it on like you guys are any time soon.”

James tossed a pillow at his face. “Pete!”

***

The next time they were caught was by Remus’ parents during the summer holiday of sixth year.

Sirius, who was now living with James and his parents after running away, was staying with Remus for two weeks. His parents were aware that they were together and after interrogating Sirius thoroughly, decided they were a good match. Sirius couldn’t blame them for interrogating him. Dark werewolves, like the one who had attacked Remus, were the type of people his family would consort with.

Luckily Lyall Lupin had accepted their relationship, having already suspected that his son was gay. Hope Lupin was even more enthusiastic, almost planning their wedding every time she saw the two of them together. Sirius had managed to charm her and she was just glad to see the change in her previously anxious and withdrawn son.

The couple were snuggled up under a few blankets on the sofa, curtains drawn as night was beginning to fall. Remus’ parents had gone out to dinner together, trusting the two to be left alone in the house. They were staying together in Remus’ room since there wasn’t a spare, however they had been strictly instructed that the door be left open at all times, especially when they were sleeping.

Sirius raised his head from Remus’ chest and kissed him softly. He enjoyed this, just the two of them, some peace. He could just observe Remus, take in every scar and hair individually, everything that made his boyfriend into himself. “I love you.”

Remus stiffened, looking down at Sirius as if he was making sure he had heard correctly. Sirius’ eyes widened. He hadn’t meant to just blurt it out like that. It was something he’d been sure of for a while but too shy to say, worried that maybe Remus didn’t feel the same and would reject him for getting so attached.

“Did you just say-“

“Remus, I’m sorry. I just, I was just looking at you and I couldn’t help thinking that-“

He was silenced by Remus’ lips this time. “I love you too,” he whispered when they parted, remaining close enough that their foreheads were touching.

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Why were you scared to tell me?”

“I didn’t know if you felt the same. I think I’ve been in love with you for a while now.”

“I bet I’ve been in love with you longer.”

“Oh really?”

Remus smiled mischievously. “Yes, really.”

They rolled about together, eventually tumbling to the floor in a tangle of blankets. Remus braced himself above Sirius so that he didn’t crush him, then lent down and kissed him deeper this time, more passionately. His hands snaked up his boyfriend’s shirt, caressing his skin.

“Moony.” Sirius kissed the corner of Remus’ mouth, attempting to sit up slightly. “We’re in your parents’ living room.”

Remus had that look in his eyes again. “They won’t be back for ages yet. They always take their time at dinner.”

“So what are you suggesting?” Sirius propped himself up, pretending to think.

“Well,” Remus said, “we’ve never done it on the floor before, have we?”

“Hmm. Well, there was your bed, my bed, Peter’s bed, every wall in the dorm, the shower. You’re right, never on the floor. Maybe because it doesn’t sound as comfortable.”

Remus reached up and grabbed one of the many pillows from the sofa, sliding it under Sirius’ back so that his body wouldn’t take the full force of being slammed into the floor. “I think it’s about time we tried something new.”

He dragged a kiss down the exposed side of Sirius’ neck, sliding down his clothed front, hands briefly slipping under his t-shirt.

Sirius laughed quietly, wrapping his hands around Remus’ neck. “Your hands are cold.”

Remus grinned as Sirius tugged him back up for another snog. “I’m sure you’ll warn me up soon enough.”

His hands slid down the boxers Sirius was wearing, both of them having forgone pyjama bottoms in favour of cuddling closer to each other earlier. Sirius shivered as Remus’ cold hands spread his legs apart, before moaning as his boyfriend disappeared under the blankets to kiss him on the inside of his thigh.

Sirius whined, gripping Remus’ hair to guide him lower down where he wanted him. He may not have been the dominant partner but Sirius would always make his own type of control felt.

Remus decided to be merciful this time, pressing his tongue against the outside of Sirius’ hole, only sliding it inside when he felt another impatient tug of his hair. Sirius had a love-hate relationship with teasing, after all.

He began to work his tongue into Sirius’ hole, alternating between fast and slow strokes, his hands squeezing the skin of Sirius’ thighs, slightly paler than the rest of him due to lack of sunlight reaching that area. Sirius clenched his legs around Remus’ head to hold him in place, pushing his hips back. He whined when Remus untangled himself.

Remus tutted at him. “Now Sirius, remember who’s in charge here.”

He was quick to prepare Sirius, using that all too familiar spell to lubricate them both. When Remus finally slid in, he rocked his hips slowly, keeping his thrusts shallow because he knew it’d drive Sirius crazy. Wrapping his legs around his boyfriend’s waist, Sirius arched up, their chests pressing together. His fingertips ghosted along one of the larger scars across the back of Remus’ shoulders, the raised line cutting through clusters of freckles.

“Go faster,” he murmured, kissing him just below the ear.

Remus leaned into Sirius’ intimate touches, complying and snapping his hips with renewed speed. He knew Sirius’ body as well as he knew his own, able to angle himself just right to hit that spot that drove him wild. The wet heat encasing him felt amazing, spreading a feeling of growing bliss through his body, almost making him shiver from the chills it gave him.

Sirius slipped a hand down between their bodies to grasp himself, wrist jerking in time with the thrusts, and Remus let him because he was so close as well and they were so in tune that he knew they could come together.

“You almost there?” He asked, voice low.

Sirius whined. “Yes, just keep going. Right there, Remus!”

Remus felt the hard planes of Sirius’ abdomen (toned from years of playing Quidditch) tense as his hole clenched around him, successfully pushing him over the edge too into pure pleasure. He pressed his forehead to Sirius’ shoulder, welding their bodies together as one in that moment.

This moment was theirs, nothing could break it-

“We’re back boys- oh my goodness!” That was Remus’ mum. Apparently they hadn’t taken quite as much time at dinner as usual. The door slammed swiftly, then she called out to them from the other side. “Come out when you’re decent, I want you both in the kitchen sharpish.”

Remus’ cheeks were flaming and Sirius was just as embarrassed. He’d spent so long crafting his image as a respectable young man for his boyfriend’s parents and now all that was ruined.

“That was your fault!” He hissed at Remus, scrabbling about for his pyjamas.

Remus muttered a quiet spell to bring their bottoms down to them (because no way were they going out to face his parents in just their boxers thank you very much) before turning back to Sirius. “You were fine going along with it though!”

When they emerged, they were both staring at their socks with great attention.

Hope was staring right into her son's soul. "You'd better not have been at it on that sofa Remus John Lupin."

"No, we didn't it was just-"

"I'm putting all the cushions in the wash right now!"

Lyall shook his head as his wife bustled out of the room. "You're right to look ashamed son, you know how much your mother loves those cushions. I'll never hear the end of this now."

"I said we didn't-"

"I'm the biggest advocate of young love but I'd prefer not to be reminded of the two of you-" he searched for the word, "- _vigorously loving_ each other on that sofa whenever I sit down."

"And you can both clean that carpet yourselves!" Hope walked back into the kitchen, shaking her head at the two boys looking down like frightened children. "Get to it, otherwise you won't be getting any dinner tomorrow. And Sirius, I'll let you off this once but if it happens again I'll be informing your new parents to keep you away from their sofa when my son is around."

"Yes Mrs Lupin," Sirius replied.

She waved him off. "I've already said, call me Hope. I don't blame you dear. Remus has always been a mischievous little boy."

"Mum!" Remus protested.

"We thought teaching you about the birds and the bees would put you off," Lyall added thoughtfully. "At least I know that any future grandchildren of mine weren't conceived on that carpet."

"Dad!" Remus' cheeks burned.

Hope patted Sirius' stomach, also looking thoughtful. "A baby though, imagine! You two would make a beautiful child!"

Sirius blinked twice. "They do realise I'm male, right?"

Remus sighed like this sort of thing happened all the time in his house. "Don't even try to explain it to them."

"Now, get cleaning lads. And Remus John Lupin, you'll be paying for sexualising my living room for weeks! I hope you know that."

Sirius had never seen Remus look more afraid than when faced with his mother's wrath.

***

The third time they were caught in the act was by the Order, after they'd been reunited and Sirius had been recovering after his wrongful imprisonment in Azkaban.

It wasn't really either of their faults since they hadn't been expecting any visitors. Harry was back at school and there weren't any meetings scheduled, although there had been times when members of the Order showed up unexpected.

They had twelve years of catching up still to do.

Sirius had slept in and was unsurprised to find Remus sitting at the table in the room now used for Order meetings, a half-finished cup of tea beside him.

"What are you doing?"

"It's some stuff for the Order," Remus replied, not looking up from his papers.

Sirius flopped down onto Remus’ lap, totally interrupting his work. “Sounds boring.”

“Well if you let me get on with it, it’ll get done faster.” Remus attempted to look over Sirius’ shoulder and awkwardly keep writing when he couldn’t really see what he was doing.

“But I’m bored too!” Sirius threw his arms around Remus’ neck, causing the other to throw down his quill in exasperation. He knew that when his boyfriend decided he wanted some attention, there was no point even trying to work. “And I’m much more fun than stupid Order work.”

“Yes but if that ‘stupid Order work’ doesn’t get done then it’ll be me that gets into trouble for it. And-“ He was cut off by Sirius starting to undo the buttons at the top of his shirt, exposing his collarbones.

“Doing extra work, worried about getting into trouble, you really haven’t changed Moony.”

Remus rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “Neither have you. Still eager for my attention no matter what else I’m doing.”

Sirius’ smile was just as dazzling as it had been all those years ago. It still left Remus weak at the knees, and he was glad that he was seeing all the brightness and energy of the pre-Azkaban Sirius returning now.

“You love it Moony.”

“I love _you_.” It slipped out like second nature. Remus had tried to bury those feelings in all the years he’d believed Sirius to be guilty but they’d never truly gone away.

Sirius looked up from the buttons, his eyes telling Remus all he needed to know. “I love you too.” He pulled the shirt open completely, looking quite pleased with himself. “There!”

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing,” Remus said, humoured.

“I’m stopping you from dying of boredom in here.” He slid off Remus’ lap, kneeling between his legs, reaching for his belt.

“Well, you can try.”

Sirius expertly undid Remus’ belt and trousers, sliding them down and completely off, as well as his underwear. He wrapped his hand around Remus’ impressive length, eyes fixed on it, mesmerised. Remus closed his eyes, hands coming to grip the armrests of the chair.

He could tell that they were Sirius’ lips pressing to the tip of his cock without even looking. They were irresistibly soft but still subtle, like the brush of a butterfly wing. Sirius took the tip into his mouth, slowly lowering himself down to take more of Remus.

“Your mouth is fucking sinful,” Remus murmured, sliding a hand into Sirius’ hair. “Always so good for me.”

Sirius took Remus down further, gagging when it hit the back of his throat. Remus held him there for a moment, Sirius’ nose pressed against his stomach, his breath hitching. When he loosened his grip, Sirius began to move his head up and down, but the light pressure of Remus’ hand never let him forget just who was in control. When that familiar warm feeling began to coil inside him, Remus pulled Sirius completely off of him, tugging him back up onto his lap.

“As much as I love your mouth, I want to come inside you.”

Sirius whined his approval, rutting insistently against Remus, as his boyfriend helped him remove his clothing. When Remus slipped a finger inside Sirius, he found that he was already stretched well and prepared.

Those eyes were filled with a Marauder-age penchant for trouble that Remus loved. “I got myself ready earlier.”

“So you planned this, Padfoot?”

“Maybe… I thought about you while I did it…” The way he bit his lip should have been illegal, the things it made Remus want to do.

With that thought in mind, Remus muttered the lubricating charm and then shifted Sirius in his lap so that he could start pressing himself inside. Sirius groaned and wrapped his arms around his love’s neck, starting to ride him slowly before picking up the pace. Remus allowed him to have this control, simply sitting back with his hands on Sirius’ hips and letting his feelings of lust cloud all his senses.

“Fuck Moony, so good, so big…” Sirius was moaning more erratically, and Remus could barely hear him, the sounds all blending together as one.

Unfortunately, the two were so engrossed in their own pleasure that they failed to hear the front door to the house opening. Nor did they hear the heavy footsteps or the conversational voices coming down the hallway towards them. It was only when Remus opened his eyes and saw Mad-Eye, Tonks, and a few of the other members of the Order stood in the doorway, jaws on the floor, that they realised they had company.

“I- we were-“ Remus almost threw Sirius to the floor in his shock. He saw the stern disapproval in Moody’s one real eye as the others were ushered out of the room and the door was shut again, gulping nervously.

“Oh God, oh God…”

Sirius took his hands as he began scrabbling for their clothes. “Remus calm down, you’ve gone bright red.”

“They just saw us Sirius!” He hissed, pretty sure the people outside could hear every word. “Do you know how that looks?”

“Remus relax! They know we’re together and that we like to fuck, it’s really not a big deal.”

“That’s just your attitude to everything, isn’t it, Sirius? It was your fault this time!”

There was a tentative knock at the door just as they were doing up their shirts. “Come in!” Sirius called.

Tonks stepped through the door, raising her eyebrows at them. "That was some hot guy on guy action lads! Any chance of a private show?"

Remus looked scandalised. "You two are cousins!"

Sirius laughed. "Trust me Moony, that would be tame for our family."

Tonks nodded in agreement but conceded. "True, but yeah that might be a bit weird."

"A bit?!" Remus practically squeaked.

Tonks laughed knowingly with Sirius. "Anyway, I just came to let you know that Mad-Eye's now wishing he'd lost both his eyes back in the war and you're both in for a right telling off for using the Order meeting room for your own private, um, business."

Remus sighed, still having that sense of prefect about him all these years later. "We'll have to apologise."

Tonks held her hands up. "No need to apologise to me, I don't see anything wrong with a little loving in these miserable times. But ever do it in my seat and I'll be giving out hexes, understand?"

The two men nodded quickly, like scolded children. They'd noticed her hair showing the slightest hint of red when her tone dropped.

Tonks shook her head, returning her hair to its previous pink and offering a sweet smile. "We'll only be here about an hour so you can go right back to enjoying yourselves boys."

Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' waist as his cousin left, pulling his beloved closer to him. "It could have been worse Moony."

"How exactly could it have been worse? Half the Order saw us shagging!" But he slipped his arms around Sirius regardless, as the other man rested his head on his chest.

"We could have been on the table." Sirius shrugged. "Your heart's still racing."

"We are never going to live this down."

Sirius offered Remus the same mischievous smile his cousin had. "Come now my love, you've got to admit there's something exciting about this. You always did have a kink for doing it in classrooms, think of this as an upgrade."

***

Of course, even without a war the couple couldn't make love together without worrying about disturbances.

It had taken so much out of Harry, his quest for the horcruxes, the guilt on his shoulders, coming to terms with having to die, then coming back to life to finish off the enemy.

Sirius liked to pretend he was calm and casual but he'd been fretting worse than Remus the entire time. They'd both taken part in the battle but Sirius had been distracted looking about for any sign of his godson. Remus had feared he would lose him.

So, being the mother hen that he was, Sirius had insisted Harry come to live with him and Remus. They'd bought a smaller house further out from the city to start again together properly, and Harry had been more than eager to join them and rest after the war. This was what he'd wanted since meeting Sirius in third year.

Maybe that was something he had started to regret when he'd realised how intent the couple were on PDA. Usually nothing too extreme, a snog in the kitchen when they hadn’t heard him come in, cuddling far too close under the blankets on the sofa, only letting go of the other’s hand when absolutely possible.

Harry had taken to extra Quidditch training after the end of the war, deciding to enjoy all the things he had before but this time without the constant threat of danger. That was where he had gone that evening with Ron, the two of them sticking together after having chosen not to return to Hogwarts like their friend Hermione to complete their Seventh Year. Sirius couldn’t blame them, after what they’d been through.

That had left Remus and Sirius alone together for a romantic dinner. It was almost surreal: candles, comfortable silence, no need to have their wands within immediate reach in case something happened.

“This is how it always should have been,” Sirius commented, trying hard not to pinch himself. Sometimes he still woke up in the night, eyes snapping about in the darkness, worried that he’d find himself back in that cell. But then Remus would turn over next to him, snuggling up, and he’d instantly calm down, knowing he was back where he belonged.

Remus smiled, a little sadly, and reached across the table, taking Sirius’ hand in his. “This is how it will be from now on.”

“Until we’re super old and can’t stand the sigh of each other anymore?”

“Exactly.” Remus squeezed his hand. “But until then, I was thinking we could do the washing up and then find something to watch on the television.”

“I don’t understand all these Muggle things you like,” Sirius said, helping Remus stack up the plates.

Remus laughed. “I understand the television being a bit confusing to a Pure-blood but it’s just practical to be able to clean without magic.”

“I’ll leave that to you, my Moony. I could never master it the way you have.”

“In other words, you’re just not interested in learning.” Remus rolled up the sleeves of his jumper, placing the plates into the sink.

“Why start now?” Sirius pressed himself to Remus’ back, breathing in that familiar scent of pine and books, relaxing against the man he loved.

Remus lent his head back to rest it on top of Sirius’. “Nice to know you’re still a cuddler. It used to make me laugh when people looked at you and James at school like you were those typical popular, player kind of guys.”

“Yeah but we were only ever soft for you and Lily, and you made sure to make fun of us for it!”

They both smiled sadly, remembering those happy times. James pursuing Lily, Peter mocking him endlessly, Remus and Sirius sometimes too wrapped up in each other to even notice anything else.

“Sometimes I’d do anything to go back,” Sirius whispered, echoing Remus’ thoughts.

Drying his hands with the towel, Remus placed them over Sirius’, which were clenched in his jumper. “Me too. But we can only go forward. It’s you, me, and Harry now.”

“Yeah, I like that.”

Remus turned in Sirius’ arms, pulling him closer. “I love you so much. I don’t know how I survived all those years without you.”

“You’ve got me now, that’s all that matters.”

Remus smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips to Sirius’. They had always fit together as if they were made for one another, like they were two separate halves that just existed until they found each other and could become whole.

Sirius was clutching handfuls of Remus’ jumper, leaning up on his tiptoes to get closer. Remus began walking him backwards until his lower back hit the table, hands grabbing his thighs and lifting him onto it. They began grabbing at each other more insistently, Sirius lying back with Remus climbing on top of him. The pile of books at the end of the table tumbled to the floor.

Both of their jumpers (actually both Remus’ jumpers but Sirius stole them so often that they were basically shared at this point) were thrown to the floor. Remus’ chest was more scarred now and Sirius’ had not gained back the lean muscle that had been there during school, but the skin was still familiar and so comforting.

Sirius was letting his hands drift mischievously lower, Remus pressing insistent kisses to his neck, and then-

“I- oh for God’s sake!” That was Harry, swiftly slamming the door before he’d even set a foot inside the room.

Sirius looked up at Remus. “Maybe we should take this upstairs.”

Remus smiled, a familiar gleam in his eyes. “Maybe you’re right.”

They didn’t make it as far as the bedroom. Some things truly never changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Because yes I live in a world where Sirius and Remus both survive to the end of the Second War and then have a happy peaceful life together. Also Tonks, Fred, Dobby and Mad-Eye survive as well because they all deserved better.
> 
> On a side note, maybe the real reason Peter betrayed the Potters is because James finally got Lily to go out with him and ruined his tally. Plus he needed revenge on Sirius and Remus for doing it on his bed in the dorm.


End file.
